Sora's Christmas with his Girlfriends
by cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot drabble sequel to Sora and his Three Girlfriends, Sora and his new loves are at a Christmas party with them having fun but one of them has a plan.


**A Christmas styled oneshot that's a sequel to Sora and his Three Girlfriends. Probably my last chapter or story I do this year. Next year I will probably do a full Kingdom Hearts Sora small harem story that will be an alternate version of Kingdom Hearts III with inspiration from Avengers Endgame. Plus I may get inspiration from the ReMind DLC when it finally comes out.**

It was the time of the Christmas party at the Disney Castle and Sora was there with not only his friends and family from Destiny Islands, his fellow Key Bearers but also the friends he had made from the various worlds. It was a huge packed party as not only did Jack Skellington and Santa Claus himself turn up but it was the first Christmas he would get to spend with his three girlfriends Elrena, Jasmine and Rapunzel.

It was a huge party and the Genie was being a highlight with his antics as well as the gourmet French Christmas food made by Little Chef himself. Sora even got to meet Goofy's son Max and his girlfriend Roxanne, he was a bit surprised by this as despite all the time he spent with Goofy he had never brought up or alluded to the fact that he had a son.

Sora was having fun as he got to interact with his friends and even talk to Santa and Jack for a bit (who both had a small argument over something Sora didn't know about) and decided to have a look for his three girlfriends. He soon found near the dancing area in the ball; Jasmine wearing a stunning red colored dressed for the parties.

"Care to dance my sweet boy?" Jasmine asked with a flirty smile and her arm extended to him, Sora was feeling nervous before going for it. Jasmine of course had been trained for dancing when she was younger among her other lessons; so she was showing some impressive Arabian dances as well but Sora was not doing too bad as he had danced with Rapunzel before when they first met and they made it to the festival in Corona.

Speaking of the Princess with the magically long blonde hair, Rapunzel made her way there having arranged her hair so she would not trip up anyone with the long crowd. "Mind if I cut in?" Rapunzel asked extending her hand to Sora and Rapunzel gave a shrug to Jasmine crossing her arms over having her dance partner stolen from her.

Sora and Rapunzel began dancing together similar to the dancing they had done at the festival. When it was over Sora and Rapunzel laughed as Rapunzel took his arm and then Jasmine took the other one. Both of them shared a smile with eachother to say that they were still cool with eachother.

Then the three arm in arm went to find Elrena, they found the former Savage Nymph with her oldest and closest friend Lauriam (formerly the Graceful Assassin Marluxia) at a table. With Lauriam's encouragement and the help of her new boyfriend, Elrena was finding herself opening herself up more and finding new friends. According to Lauriam, apparently Elrena was a closed person even when before she was Larxene and had been a Key Bearer herself.

They had been watching them, "So Elrena, you think you secretly liked Sora as you do now even when you were Larxene?" Lauriam asked and Elrena gave a humourless laugh.

"Perhaps I did deep down but with the person I was, even if I wanted to admit it and wanted to act on it; I would have probably tried to make him prisoner until I can bend him to my will or have Namine mess with his memories to think the both of us would have been childhood sweethearts. With how I was and unless I wanted to change; it would probably not have been a healthy one if I did pursue something with him. I was a vicious brat..." Elrena muttered and Lauriam couldn't really deny the statement.

"Well you are not the same person you were when you were Larxene; you have a new life and at least you can act on your feelings for Sora even if you have to share his heart." Lauriam told her and Elrena smiled at her friend, then they noticed the trio coming their way.

The both of them quickly began whispering to eachother as if to finish a plan they had and were greeted by the trio waving at them with a smile, "So Sora finally decides to grace his lesser Girlfriend at this party, don't blame you as I am the one who's not royalty or energetic as Rapunzel or as beautiful as Jasmine." Elrena said with a low voice to the trio then trying to reassure her.

"Don't think you mean any less to me Elrena as I love you like you are, you don't need to be Royalty for me. You are all Princesses to me." Sora told her and the three girlfriends laughed at how much of a cheesy dork he was.

"You think you can show me how to dance please Sora dear, I am a long lifetime out of practice..." Elrena asked putting her hand out and Sora took it eager to help her. Jasmine and Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder if they should find it suspicious.

They started getting together but then Elrena tripped (Rapunzel and Jasmine watched and questioned on how she could have tripped) and they both fell down to the corner of the room right next to the table they were at. Elrena apologised for being clumsy but Sora laughed as it was alright. Then they noticed a mistletoe above them.

Elrena quickly shot Rapunzel and Jasmine a smug victorious look as she quickly switched back and told Sora "well I guess we have to follow the rules of the tradition." Sora and Elrena shared a kiss while Rapunzel and Jasmine glared at their direction figuring out that Elrena purposefully planed for that to happen. She had stolen Sora's first mistletoe kiss.

"I am mainly upset I didn't think of this..." Rapunzel muttered and Jasmine shared the sentiment.


End file.
